God save the Queen
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Arthur encuentra a su Reina, Isabel I, asomada a su balcón en actitud melancólica. Irá a comprobar lo que le pasa y ella le abrirá su corazón de una manera que nunca esperaría. (Pareja: England x Elizabeth I/ Isabel I (en español))


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:

Inglaterra, llamado Arthur

Francia, llamado Francis (pequeña mención)

La reina Isabel I, apodada La Reina Virgen

* * *

**God save the Queen**

-Hatfield, Inglaterra, año 1562-

Arthur Kirkland, joven representante de la gran nación de Inglaterra, caminaba a paso presuroso por los jardines de "Hatfield House", una gran mansión que hacía las veces de casa de campo para la familia real, mientras se abrazaba así mismo intentando resguardarse del frío de la noche. Acababa de volver de una exploración de nuevas rutas comerciales que no había salido muy bien y su humor no era el mejor en aquel momento, no quería entretenerse.

A Arthur siempre le había gustado perderse por aquellos maravillosos y laberínticos jardines verdes, tumbarse en el suelo con un buen libro y dejar que el rocío de las rosas mojara sus manos...  
El inglés fantaseaba con que el hecho de que el rocío no era ni más ni menos que el llanto de las hadas que habitaban entre los capullos de las flores. Éstas se sentían solas y él, como buen caballero inglés que era, debía consolarlas. Por esta razón siempre que iba a leer al jardín, leía en alto, para que así las pequeñas criaturas cesaran su llanto y volvieran a revolotear alegres entre la hierba.

Mas esta vez no se entretuvo. Aquella noche era una de las noches más frías que había vivido durante su estancia en la ciudad. Incluso había comenzado a nevar. Muy lentamente, con copos tan pequeños como lágrimas de diamantes, de forma bellísima... Sin embargo toda esta belleza se veía opacada por la sensación heladora de las brisas nocturnas.

Tras un par de minutos consiguió llegar hasta las puertas de la mansión, mas no entró directamente, pues algo llamó su atención. El joven inglés alzó la vista y se encontró con una imagen inusual: La imagen de su reina asomada al balcón.

El chico se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha a esas horas levantada. Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que estaba fuera de su alcoba, asomada a su balcón y sin aparentes intenciones de volver al interior de su dormitorio.

En un primer momento Arthur pensó en llamar su atención desde abajo, desde donde estaba él. Pero desechó esta idea rápidamente ya que sería muy maleducado gritar a altas horas de la noche. Podría despertar a los otros miembros de la corte y eso no sería nada bueno.  
Entonces, otra idea se le pasó por la mente: Iría a la habitación de su reina y le preguntaría directamente a ella el por qué de su salida nocturna.  
Esta idea, más que maleducada, era atrevida. Pues un hombre jamás debe visitar a una mujer cuando la Luna reina sobre el cielo. Y menos aún si esa mujer se trata de su Reina.

Arthur tenía una lucha interna... ¿Debía avisarla a pesar de ser descortés o simplemente debía dejar a Isabel hacer lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo...?  
Finalmente se decantó por ir a ver a la chica. Podría resfriarse si seguía fuera con estas temperaturas tan malas y Arthur no deseaba eso.

Así, el inglés entró en la mansión, subió directamente a la habitación de su reina y llamó un par de veces a su puerta, suavemente. Esperó unos segundos y, al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna, llamó un poco más fuerte. Mas el resultado fue el mismo que antes, por esta razón, finalmente Arthur decidió entrar directamente en la alcoba de Isabel.

_ ¿Isabel? _Llamó suavemente el inglés mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

La joven se giró en dirección al inglés al oír que la llamaban. En un principio su rostro fue de sorpresa, pues no esperaba a nadie a esas horas de la noche. Mas esta expresión poco le duró en el rostro. Al darse cuenta de que quien había reclamado su atención y había interrumpido sus pensamientos era Arthur, sobre sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Arthur, eres tú. Entra por favor, no te quedes en la puerta. _Dijo la muchacha mientras hacía un gesto con la mano indicando al joven que se acercara a ella.  
_ ¿Estáis segura?  
_ Claro, no te preocupes. Ven.

El joven inglés se acercó aún un poco dubitativo a Isabel. La razón por la que no quería entrar en su dormitorio era porque últimamente había ciertos rumores sobre su Reina. Éstos afirmaban que Isabel había metido en su dormitorio a un hombre a pesar de no estar casada y que ya no era virtuosa. Arthur no quería que su Reina sufriera más por estas habladurías y menos que fueran por su culpa. Por esta razón se opuso en un primer momento a permanecer por mucho rato en su cuarto. Sin embargo a Isabel poco parecía importarle estas acusaciones. Ella sabía lo que era verdad y lo que no y, cuando era necesario, se defendía de estas declaraciones con gran determinación. Así pues poco le molestaba el hecho de que Arthur se quedara a solas con ella.

Finalmente Arthur quedó en frente de su Reina. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándola con absoluta admiración y devoción y la razón era que aquella noche, Isabel se le hizo más hermosa que nunca.

Allí, bajo la luz de la Luna, la muchacha parecía salida de uno de los poemas que con tanto gusto leía: Su pelo estaba suelto, caía ondulado suavemente por su espalda como ríos de fuego. Su cuerpo, aún joven, se encontraba oculto por un ligero camisón largo de seda blanco y con algo de vuelo, ornamentado con lazos en tonos pastel y diversos encajes. Su sonrisa amable, sus ojos como el mar... Su mirada triste y melancólica, pero aún con todo reluciente, más que la mismísima Luna...

_ Dime pues, ¿querías algo? _Preguntó Isabel al observar la extraña actitud que estaba teniendo Arthur con ella. No era propio de él el quedarse mirándola sin decir palabra alguna.  
_ ¡C-claro, claro! Si no quisiera algo sería algo tonto el haber venido, ¿no? _Se apresuró a decir Arthur saliendo ya de su ensoñación. Se apresuró a hacerle una reverencia y a coger su mano en un gesto cortés. _Pero primero de todo debo pediros disculpas por haberos interrumpido.  
_ No te preocupes, no es que estuviera haciendo nada relativamente importante... Dime. _Comentó Isabel sintiéndose realmente adulada. La verdad es que le gustaba en demasía que le dedicaran tales gestos caballerescos, y más aún si el que se los dedicaba era Arthur.  
_ La verdad es que venía a preguntaros si os sucedía algo. _Dijo el inglés ya levantándose. _ Os he visto asomada al balcón desde el jardín y, con este frío, no es algo que suela hacer la gente. Por eso he supuesto que os sucedía algo. ¿Estoy equivocado?  
_ No. No lo estás. _Respondió Isabel tras dar un pequeño suspiro. Tras esto se apoyó contra la barandilla de piedra que portaba el balcón y admiró la Luna de nuevo.  
_ Contadme qué os aflige, pero no aquí, hace mucho frío y está nevando. Sería mejor si pasamos dentro.  
_ No. Deseo disfrutar de la noche. _Dijo con determinación y rotundidad la muchacha.

Arthur suspiró y miró en silencio durante un par de segundos a su Reina. Era muy testaruda cuando quería y llevarla la contraria no era una buena idea. Así pues, el inglés se resignó y permitió a la chica estar allí, continuarían su charla allí mismo, bajo el manto de la noche. Sin embargo, lo que no permitió fue el que Isabel se expusiera a esas temperaturas. De este modo se quitó la chaqueta que portaba y la colocó sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Ésta, por su parte, le miró agradecida. Arthur siempre había demostrado ser caballeroso y demás, pero nunca habría pensado que se expondría a tal frío solo por protegerla a ella.

Gracias a este gesto no solo su cuerpo adquirió calor, su corazón también.

_ Te lo agradezco. _Susurró la muchacha.  
_ No os preocupéis. _Respondió Arthur dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo, imitando el gesto de la joven. _Y ahora... por favor, decidme. ¿Por qué estáis triste?  
_ Arthur... Estoy cansada de que me busquen esposo... Estoy harta de que digan que mi belleza se marchita a cada segundo que pasa, que mi vientre se pudre, que pronto no podré tener hijos... No quiero más esposos.  
_ ¿Más esposos? _Preguntó algo desconcertado el inglés. ¿Es que acaso ya tenía uno? ¿Es que acaso ya había entregado su corazón a alguien? Y si era así... ¿Por qué su corazón en vez de latir con felicidad latía con dolor? Con... celos.  
_ Sí, más esposos. Yo ya estoy casada. Casada con mi país, contigo. Y así será siempre, hasta el final de mis días... Solo deseo servirte a ti. _Dicho esto Isabel dirigió su mirada hacia los preciosos ojos verdes del chico y sonrió con tristeza. _ Sin embargo me falta un anillo en el dedo, por lo tanto no puede considerarse formal. Eso es lo que me aflige.

Ante estas palabras Arthur solo pudo sonrojarse notablemente. Isabel estaba expresando prácticamente los deseos de convertirse en su esposa. Aquello hizo que en su pecho el corazón latiese con alegría infinita. Era una sensación increíble, eran como miles de pájaros revoloteando sin cesar dentro de su pecho.

_ Gracias... Me gustaría haceros feliz pero... no soy un rey.  
_ Arthur... ¿Acaso estás diciendo que te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Preguntó algo sorprendida la muchacha. La verdad es que no esperaba esa clase de respuesta por parte del inglés. Arthur por otro lado lo único que hizo fue apartar la mirada, fruncir el ceño ligeramente y volver a colorear sus mejillas de rojo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber dicho tamaña locura. Él casarse con ella. Él, que no era nada más que el reflejo de un país, con ella, la Reina de Inglaterra. ¡Su Reina!

Isabel, al ver la reacción del joven, soltó una pequeña risita que pronto acalló.

_ Es una pena que los deseos solo sean sueños, fantasmas en la niebla, ¿verdad? Sin embargo... aunque este sueño se cumpliese... No duraría. Aunque me molesten las palabras de las gentes, tienen razón. Ya me estoy marchitando, mi belleza no es comparable con la de otras jovencitas que aún preservan un inocente rubor en sus mejillas. Te acabarías cansando de mí y...  
_ ¡No, eso no! _Se apresuró a decir Arthur cortando a la chica en mitad de su frase. _ Vos sois la mujer más bella que he conocido hasta ahora y siempre lo seréis, no importa cuánto tiempo pase... Vuestra belleza supera incluso a...  
_ A la de las hadas que ves, ¿por ejemplo? _Interrumpió esta vez Isabel mientras portaba una sonrisa en sus labios y elevaba una ceja en un gesto pícaro.  
_ ¿¡Q-quién os ha dicho eso!? _Preguntó Arthur totalmente alarmado. Era cierto que él podía ver hadas y otras criaturas mágicas, pero nadie le creía y le tomaban por loco. Le daba igual que otras naciones pensaran eso de él, mas no Isabel. ¡Qué pensaría ahora mismo de él! ¡Seguro que le tomaba por un demente!  
_ Ha sido Francis. Pensó que desacreditarte ante mí me haría dudar de tus capacidades para representar el país y nos volveríamos más débiles.  
_ ¡Ese estúpido francés! ¡Le voy a matar, maldito malnacido! ¡Puedo representar a Inglaterra bien, os lo juro! Es solo que... ¡P-pues que no sé por qué puedo verlas solo yo! _Arthur entonces respiró hondo un par de veces y se intentó calmar. _Majestad, por favor, creédme, no estoy loco o inestable mentalmente, es solo que...  
_ Arthur, tranquilo. No creo que estés loco ni nada parecido. Es más, pienso que es... asombroso el que puedas ver estas... criaturas. Todo lo que hay en la tierra es obra de Dios, así que está bien. _Dijo Isabel tranquilamente y en tono suave mientras apoyaba su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico, callándolo así. _ Escúchame, no me importa lo que puedas ver o lo que no. Mientras estés a mi lado, me prestes apoyo y no nos traiciones ni a mí ni al pueblo inglés está bien.  
_ Perdonadme. Francis me saca de mis casillas.  
_ Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante largo tiempo, mas no era un silencio incómodo. Era todo lo contrario, un silencio creado por el hecho de que allí, las palabras no eran necesarias, sus miradas y el latido de sus corazones hablaban por sí solos.

_ Majestad... sois admirable. Ojalá fuera humano para poder estar con vos. _Declaró finalmente Arthur.  
_ ¿Renunciarías a tu inmortalidad por mí?

Arthur asintió con convicción aún sin apartar su mirada de la de Isabel. Ella respondió ante este gesto acariciándole con dulzura en una de sus mejillas. Tras esto acercó su rostro al del joven y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Una caricia pura, inocente y llena de amor.

Cuando rompieron el beso, el inglés miró hacia sus manos y se quitó uno de los anillos que llevaba, éste era fino y de oro con algunas incrustaciones de zafiros. Era simple pero bonito. Luego, cogió la mano de Isabel y le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular.

_ No es un anillo de compromiso pero... ¡bueno, e-es lo mejor que puedo daros ahora! _Dijo Arthur con vergüenza y sin creerse que le hubiera regalado un anillo a su Reina como muestra de amor, porque era lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Amor. _Teniendo en cuenta que no se puede formalizar...  
_Es perfecto, Arthur.

Arthur dejó de balbucear al ver la dulce sonrisa que le estaba regalando Isabel, pocas veces la había visto sonreír así... Sonreía por él y eso le hacía sentirse en hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Entonces se hincó en el suelo, arrodillándose y cogió de nuevo la mano de su Reina. Luego depositó un pequeño beso sobre el anillo que le acababa de regalar.

Sin decir nada más, Arthur se levantó y, tras mirar una última vez a Isabel, salió de sus aposentos sintiéndose más feliz que nunca mientras en su mente pronunciaba estas palabras:

_"God save my Queen... God save my wife"_

* * *

Notas de la autora:

God save my Queen... God save my wife: Dios salve a mi reina... Dios salve a mi esposa.

Muchas gracias por leer y, bueno, si os ha gustado ya sabéis que podéis dejar un comentario. Estaré encantada de leerlo ^^


End file.
